


后天

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 存档，是18/19赛季的赛前做法。（还是奶出了一个连线的，耶）情报局AU（别信，这个设定只是用来搞笑的），拔丝玻璃渣。（脸可以代入14/15。）
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/David Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	后天

隐在暗处的车门刷地一下被拉开，顺着缝隙钻进来的黑影猛地扑上来，震得车身一晃，席尔瓦平放着的手机被掀到车座底下，屏幕兀自在狭小的空间里无助地闪动着。破绽太多了，他忍住随便摸出一块刀片抹开对方颈动脉的冲动，谁知来人却二说不说就开始扒他衣服。 

巡逻的警笛声由远及近，席尔瓦拧着眉毛关上车窗，顺手放倒座椅。

穿着制服的警察来敲窗，车窗留了条缝，人还没走近就先听见里边叫声浪得一声高过一声，想也是在忘我缠绵。

“驾照。”站在车窗外的巡警举着手电筒随便一打，车里果不其然一片狼藉，躺在下边的那个不知道先前抽了多少，这会儿估计已经快神志不清了。还算清醒的长发男人从皮夹里摸出了驾照，路易斯·桑切斯，他草草看过一眼就递了回去，撤开手电，领着搭档回到警车上继续巡逻。

张牙舞爪的正义声响渐远，阿圭罗在座椅上懒懒支起半边身子。“警察走啦，”他笑嘻嘻地说，“这回算是给够你面子了吧？”

席尔瓦一言不发地从他身上下来，翻到驾驶座上发动车子。

副驾驶上的人慢吞吞拉直座椅靠背，一个不注意就开始上手，车载广播的旋钮左调调右扭扭，终于找到了首顺心的曲子。

歌手唱了没两句，席尔瓦啪地伸手掐了音乐。

“把你衣服穿上。”西班牙人柔声说。

“认真的？我刚才这么卖力表演，你都没有象征性地硬一下？”阿圭罗眯起眼睛满脸难以置信，一抬头看见席尔瓦的表情，立刻安静下来找到衣服套上。

席尔瓦接着说：“安全带。”

那边应声落扣。

他又抬手打开广播，这次动作比刚才关上时轻柔了许多，电台歌手也继续唱着他苦涩的失恋情歌。

光影前赴后继不断略过视野和侧脸，张紧的神经终于放松下来，阿圭罗支着下巴跟着音乐小声哼歌，断断续续，他声音质感又绵软，就像方糖掉进热咖啡里，只一会儿就要化不见。

“明天去总部我有别的事，”等红灯的时候席尔瓦说，仪表盘上的指示灯一跳一跳，“体检恐怕得你一个人去。”

阿圭罗顿时吓醒。

“什么？”他拉开自己的衣领低头扫视一番，惊恐地抬头：“你让我自己跟KDB解释这个吗？”

“你怕什么，”绿灯亮了，“反正都是拧出来的。”

“那就更麻烦了！而且，”阿根廷人低下头（并且悄悄转动眼珠子注意着席尔瓦的反应），“好疼。”

驾驶座上的人衣角不乱，目视前方认真开车：“迟到招来人先不论；刚才事发突然，就那么几秒时间，难道还得真亲吗？”

“你不要真亲我吗？”阿圭罗突然凑过来，就这么两句话也能被他找得见漏洞。

席尔瓦腾出一只手来，用掌心贴着阿根廷人的侧脸，拇指在他干燥的嘴唇上停留几秒，附赠一个缓慢但温暖的摩挲：“这个得到家再说。”

闹铃响之前席尔瓦就醒了，是被压醒的。天蒙蒙亮，整个屋子都是黯淡而冰凉的天蓝色。

这是刚置办的安全屋，卧室还没收拾好，他们只能把沙发拖进储物间里先挤一晚上。阿圭罗其人睡觉习惯极差，非得窝在他怀里，大半个身子压在他胸口上，重得像是生了根，而且越挤越这样。现下连呼吸都困难，更不要说睡觉，席尔瓦毫无办法，只能放任自己用手臂圈着他。阿圭罗洗去定型胶的头发就在眼皮底下，看起来毛茸茸的，他干燥的T恤，他随着呼吸节律起伏的后背。他钻进一个怀抱之间，像一头误入河道的鲸。

眼光是有重量的，被盯着看的人迟早会察觉到，席尔瓦偏过头，他想，既然昆浑然不知，不如干脆让这个小傻子多睡一会儿。

但到底也没有遂愿。

阿圭罗晃了晃脑袋迷迷糊糊地地问：“几点了？”

“还没到时间，”席尔瓦回答，“你先下来。”

“……很重。”停顿两秒，他咬着牙又补充道。

阿圭罗慢慢挪动位置：“可是你喜欢。”

“嗯……”席尔瓦随着他的动作哼出了一声绵长的呻吟，呼吸总算顺畅了许多。“但不是在睡觉的时候。我做了一晚上噩梦。”

话音落地时他已经被阿圭罗好好地圈起来，一起躺成两把紧贴的勺子。“沙发太窄了，”阿根廷人下巴抵在他肩上说，“大卫，你别掉下去。”

但阿圭罗很暖和又很安全，因此尽管席尔瓦困得答不上话，要掉下去还是有点难。

“KDB”就是凯文·德布劳内，也可以叫凯文，但是阿圭罗觉得三个字母齐刷刷、硬邦邦地拼在一起，听起来很酷——但是眼下金发比利时人眯着眼睛打量他身上乱七八糟的痕迹，就一点也不酷了。

那真是十分残暴。

明亮的恒温器体检室就像不知道从哪里飘来阴风阵阵，阿圭罗甚至觉得自己开始起鸡皮疙瘩。

“你这个伤……”德布劳内慢慢地说，不自觉地加重了最后一个字。

躺在床上预备任人宰割的阿圭罗大气不敢出。他有点后悔了，或许他当时应该再跟大卫磨一磨，虽然西班牙人向来说一不二，但也不是没有可能……

咚咚。

门被敲响了。

凯文转过身看去，体检室门边探出一个脑袋。

“是我，”席尔瓦说，“佩普想要人，凯文，什么时候能领走？”

比利时人放下戒备，眨了眨眼睛（老天，他好像在一秒之内变回了刚入职的时候那个看起来像高中生的模样），最终说道：“喔，现在就行。”

席尔瓦侧身从门边钻进来，仰着头跟德布劳内分享了一个轻快的抱抱。

“你再晚来两分钟我就要因公殉职了，”电梯里阿圭罗小声说，像条刚被从案板上救下来的鱼（差不多已经被剐掉了半边鳞），“你差点就失去你的男朋友了。”

他们约定好在总部不展露任何亲密行为，尽管电梯里只有他们两，但席尔瓦还是站在一边没动。

“第一，死在体检室不算因公殉职；第二，我这不是来了嘛。放心，只要双份津贴还照常发，我不会让你死的。”

“……大卫，你上学的时候一定是那种经常惹女孩子哭的人。”

“不，上学那会儿追在我后边跑的都是男生。”

席尔瓦没送他到瓜迪奥拉的办公室，他有别的事要忙，他说过了。阿圭罗一个人走出电梯，敲门进屋，脚步坚定动作稳重，外界传得天花乱坠，但他其实反而并不害怕佩普。

办公桌后面的墙上是一整面暗色的夜空，上面有很多浮雕设计的星星，但也有的是平整的，其中有的表面光滑，有的刻着字母。没人敢在佩普面前走神，所以他其实没有很仔细研究过那上面是什么，只是注意到有些位置的星星状态会出现变动。

加泰人没怎么为难他，报告完就放他走了。回去的时候阿圭罗在电梯间遇到了伯纳多，他目送小兔子（“伯尼”和“邦尼”没差多少，对吧）被门迪一蹦一跳地拐走，在心里悄悄感慨了一下这两年的新人真是越招越年轻。

他没有意识到自己从佩普办公室出来之后就安静得有点过头，因为现在有更关心的事情。

下班之后他抱着两大袋子食材回家，腾不出手摸钥匙或者按门铃，只能站在门口干嚎。早上席尔瓦起来的时候他知道，但“有别的事”就意味着他们不会一起走，于是他干脆睡到了下一个闹铃响起的时候。暂时换一晚落脚之处也没让他忘了采购这件事。

家庭备忘录就是很传统的冰箱贴加纸条，冰箱贴是卡西利亚斯结婚的时候，不知道是他家的谁突发奇想，给亲友一人寄了一打，全是花花绿绿的动物造型，二十年前的怀旧复古造型。阿圭罗嫌弃得不行，但是席尔瓦打开包裹就笑得直不起腰，问他怎么回事也不说，结果最后尽管阿圭罗很嫌弃，但还是让它们物尽其用了。

上回他们离开家之前，冰箱门上就挂着一条“库存空了”，阿圭罗揭了便利贴，换了一张重新写：“我出门了。”找了一只黄色小狗（或者小熊）把纸条压上，然后全情投身工作。

做人要有始有终，于是现在他在门口吼道：“你他妈在家的话倒是来开个——”

门就打开了。

席尔瓦放他进来，接过袋子，顺便亲了他一口。

阿圭罗是个很好哄的人，他决定先挑重要的事情说：“佩普说你要走？”

“嗯？对，”西班牙人站在冰箱前面，打开门乒乒乓乓地往里塞东西，“是——有这么回事。”

“什么时候？”

席尔瓦停下手里的动作。他说：“我不知道。”

“你连骗人都不会。”

“我真的不知道，不骗你，”席尔瓦转过头，看着他，然后笑起来，露出一排牙齿，不太整齐，但看起来又乖脾气又好，“昆，你那么聪明。”

阿圭罗盯着他没说话。那个笑容让他想起来好几年前——那时候瓜迪奥拉都不在——他想翘了年终舞会，提前一天假装脚踝受伤，跑去找德布劳内开假条。他谁也没告诉，个人秀演出在出门之前就已经无声开始，所以席尔瓦是第一个发现的人。他的同居男友让他坐在沙发上，然后握着脚跟，把“受伤”的那条小腿慢慢抬平。阿圭罗这边面部表情适时跟上，就听见席尔瓦把他的小腿往沙发上一丢，发表结论：“相信我，你这招真的骗不过凯文。”

就在这个时候，席尔瓦笑起来，对着阿根廷人有点挫败的神情，笑得眼睛都弯起来：“或者你找个别的理由，真的，昆，你这么聪明。”

现在他眼前的，就是当时那个笑容。

他退让道：“好吧，等你知道了，记得告诉我。”

席尔瓦点点头。

等席尔瓦愿意说的时候，他总会知道的。就像他最后还是跟席尔瓦一起去了年终舞会，无聊到爆炸，于是大法师梅林就带着他悄悄早退，成功脱身，提前一晚开始假期。他们假期各自有安排，但昆决定把额外多出来的这一晚上交给他的男朋友，聊表谢意。他们换了身衣服跑去电影院，在昆的坚持下买了爆米花以及两张极其无聊的枪战片的电影票。

所谓的大场面就是爆炸、爆炸以及爆炸，比工作扯淡，比生活无聊，席尔瓦看到一半差点睡着，最后决定拉着昆赶紧走。出来的时候阿圭罗抱怨男主角口音太重听不懂，席尔瓦只觉得伯明翰口音也就能让他想起乌奈·埃梅里。

大街上这会儿没什么人，阿圭罗伸手把席尔瓦的围巾往下拉到下巴，然后凑上去有一搭没一搭地吻他。席尔瓦笑着伸手去揉阿根廷人红彤彤的耳朵，呼出的热气就地凝结，先是额头，然后用湿漉漉的鼻尖相碰，他们走走停停，花很长时间，顺着人行道慢慢晃悠回家。

阿圭罗忍了很久，终于在走到家门口的时候问：“你怎么知道我没受伤的？”

“因为，”席尔瓦边开门边回答，“就脚踝而言，我经验丰富。”

他没告诉昆他“经验丰富”的那双脚踝从十几岁在学校里踢球就开始频繁受伤，为了工作动过手术，就像他没告诉昆其实他很开心是因为昆的脚踝真的没伤。有些事情不管你试多少次结果都不会变，但有些事情多来几回总有一回结果会不一样。

第二天阿圭罗起床的时候席尔瓦已经走了。他晃到冰箱跟前找吃的，门上拿蓝色的考拉贴着一张便签：“我先走了。”

——分头出门这么多次了，今天是他没睡醒还是我没睡醒？阿圭罗盯着那张纸条看了两秒，随后决定原谅同居人莫名其妙的仪式感，毕竟他自己收藏那些便签条的怪癖，其奇特程度也不遑多让。

再过两天就快到月底，他工作的时候大部分时间想不起来，但偶尔有可以放空的闲暇，或者晚上窝在沙发里昏昏欲睡的时候偶尔会有几个念头冒出来，比如水费电费各种费席尔瓦到底缴过了没有……唉钱是每个月几号扣掉的来着？反正是随便想想，所以还有一些更不着边际的，比如假如他和席尔瓦的故事要写一本回忆录，或者改编成电影，应该从什么地方开始比较好？

……

诸如此类，举不胜举。

佩普终于来找他的时候，他还以为自己每天正常通勤总算不幸碍着了加泰人的眼。但瓜迪奥拉找他不是要训话，甚至也没有任务突然加塞。

他进门的时候，加泰人从办公桌后面站起来。

“按规矩说不行，但我觉得应该让你知道，”他把椅子收到办公桌下，“你过来。”

阿圭罗走过去，他们一起面对着办公桌后面那面镶满星星的墙。

佩普说：“巴勃罗右下角那颗。”

“这得你来。”佩普转过头来看向他。

他不明白，他困惑地望着佩普，然后他的眼光像是登山的人渐渐支撑不住，一点点滑到了那些花白的胡子上。他仿佛听见一些熟悉的声音，忽然感到一阵眩晕。

昆，你那么聪明。

他伸手摸了摸那颗浮起的星星。

昆，你这么聪明……

他看见了缝隙。

于是他抽出了那颗星星。它的反面是平的，所以阿圭罗把它翻了一面，反向放了回去。

他盯着露出来的那行小小的字母，问佩普：“还有别的事吗？”

穿过走廊的时候他在想他的故事，半梦半醒，浴中奇思——管它到底叫什么，总之就是他和席尔瓦的那个回忆录，大概吧。假如它从他们两因为City职工住房资源分配政策认识开始写起，会不会显得感情基础不够深厚？

他想得太过入神，不小心在走廊上撞到了人。

萨内扶住他：“你没事吧？”

阿圭罗拍拍年轻人的胳膊作为感谢和安抚：“没事，不用担心。”他站直身体，抬头看见旁边正是京多安办公室的门口，德国人扎堆，难怪在这儿撞到勒鲁瓦。

看他已经站稳，年轻人才松开手，可又不能放心走开。

阿圭罗深呼吸，一次不够，再来一遍，然后抬手指了指办公室门：“我来，呃……”

那个单词就在舌头上，可他忽然找不到它了。

他不太擅长语言学科，也不太擅长找东西，但好在他还算是很聪明。

“我下个月没有双份津贴了。”他说。

**Author's Note:**

> 没有人觉得开头那个“直接躺平就好了，反正席子肯定不会见死不救”的小Kun很萌吗！www


End file.
